You shook me all night long
by Daphne Thalassae
Summary: Serie de viñetas y escenas cucas que muestran la relación de Yondu y Kraglin, desde que se conocen hasta que se aclaran con sus sentimientos.
1. Chapter 1

_**YOU SHOOK ME ALL NIGHT LONG**_

 **Disclaimer: nada me pertenece.**

 **Nota de la autora: me obsesioné con este ship justo después de Guardianes de la Galaxia 2. Dedicada una vez más a Annabi, quien no solo me dijo que ella también veía algo entre estos dos, sino que escuchó todas mis locuras y me animó a escribirlas, sugiriéndome incluso la canción.**

 **Recomiendo leer escuchando:** _ **You shook me all night long**_ **de AC/DC**

Cayó la noche, todos los miembros de la tripulación del Eclector había desembarcado hacía largo rato y a estas alturas debían estar bebiéndose hasta el agua de los floreros, persiguiendo a toda robot con falda que viesen y gastando su parte del último botín conseguido. Después de una buena temporada de robos y abordajes, habiendo obtenido un botín bastante generoso, el capitán Udonta había decidido recompensar a sus muchachos con una parada de una semana en el puerto Sapiencial, donde un saqueador podía encontrar todo lo que pudiese desear: bebida, comida, compañía profesional, peleas…

Solo uno se había quedado en la nave, el propio capitán. Yondu disfrutaba de todas esas cosas como el que más, pero después de pasar tanto tiempo en un espacio cerrado rodeado de piratas ruidosos, maleducados y con una higiene más que cuestionable, necesitaba disfrutar de un momento de paz y tranquilidad. Sentado cómodamente en su silla, se puso los auriculares del walkman en los oídos, dejando que la música terrana lo envolviese y lo aislase del mundo exterior. En ocasiones cerraba los ojos para poder apreciar mejor el sonido. El planeta de Peter Quill tendría sus defectos, pero debía reconocer que la música era buena. En esos momentos, el muchacho debía estar en su habitación, poniéndose la cabeza tonta con la maquinita y despotricando contra Yondu porque no le permitía visitar el puerto como a los demás, alegando que todavía era muy joven para ese lugar. Era un buen muchacho ese Peter, aunque ahora mismo estuviese en esa horrible e insoportable edad llamada "adolescencia".

En la transición entre el final de una canción y el principio de la siguiente, Yondu pudo oír un ruido a su espalda. Tantos años como esclavo de los Kree habían desarrollado sus sentidos y sus reflejos, haciendo que rápidamente se pusiese alerta, un instinto más que necesario para sobrevivir. Con calma y movimientos calculados, se quitó los auriculares, procurando que no se notase que se movía, si alguien pretendía sorprenderlo por la espalda, la sorpresa se la daría Yondu. Se lamió los labios, preparado para silbar si era necesario. Pero se relajó al instante al reconocer los pasos. El dueño de esos pasos jamás le haría ningún daño, quizá sea el único en quien podía confiar realmente.

Los pasos pertenecían a su primer oficial, Kraglin Obfonteri. Yondu se giró para mirarlo a la cara. Kraglin también era un buen muchacho. Desde el momento en que se había unido a su tripulación había demostrado su valía: era listo, leal, capaz de cumplir órdenes y de callarse cuando debía. Pero también había demostrado que era un piloto y un ladrón muy habilidoso, además de alguien en quien confiar que te cubriese las espaldas en una pelea. A pesar de su juventud, se había ganado con creces el puesto de primer oficial, no había nadie más condenadamente eficiente.

-¿Cómo sigues por aquí, Kraglin? ¿No has bajado junto con los demás?- preguntó

-Nah. El planeta Sapiencial tiene muchas cosas interesantes pero creo que puedo sobrevivir unas horas sin ver a Taserface- contestó Kraglin encogiéndose de hombros

-No es muy agraciado el pobre, no-

-Quería disfrutar un poco del silencio, si no le molesta que esté aquí, capitán-

Preguntó esto último con algo de esperanza. Deseando que el capitán le permitiese quedarse pero al mismo tiempo dispuesto a desaparecer de su vista si él se lo pedía/ordenaba.

-No, muchacho, está bien. Puedes quedarte aquí si quieres. Tú a lo tuyo y yo a lo mío-

Fue una suerte para Kraglin que justo tras decir esto, Yondu se girase de nuevo y quedase de espaldas a él, porque no pudo evitar la sonrisa de felicidad que acudió a su rostro al saber que podía pasar algo de tiempo en compañía de su capitán. No lo reconocería ante nadie en voz alta, pero la verdadera razón de que no desembarcase con los demás era que quería disfrutar de un rato a solas con su capitán. No necesitaba hablar con él, a menos que Yondu quisiese hacerlo, simplemente con estar allí cerca de él, cada uno a lo suyo, pero juntos, le servía. Nunca tenían oportunidad de estar realmente a solas, y Kraglin disfrutaba con la presencia de Yondu más que con la de ningún otro ser vivo en toda la galaxia. Se sentó en su silla y empezó a comer una lata de su sopa favorita, mientras Yondu volvió a su música. Kraglin echó un vistazo rápido al walkman que descansaba sobre el regazo del capitán, no era el de aquel mocoso terrano, Peter, ni la muerte lo separaría de su adorada máquina de música, era otro aparato similar que Yondu había "adquirido" a un chatarrero xandariano. En el fondo, Peter le caía bien, era lo más parecido que había tenido nunca a un hermano pequeño, pero en ocasiones sentía celos de él, pues Yondu le permitía cosas que no le perdonaría a nadie más.

Tras un largo rato en silencio, pero cómodos con la compañía, Yondu volvió a quitarse los auriculares y sorprendió a Kraglin preguntándole si quería escuchar. Eran algunas de sus canciones favoritas y quería compartirlas con él, pero esto es un pensamiento que nunca saldrá de su cabeza. Kraglin dejó la lata de sopa vacía, se levantó y se aproximó al asiento del capitán. Tomó el pequeño auricular que Yondu le ofrecía, rozando sus dedos en el proceso (aunque perfectamente lo podía haber evitado, si hubiese querido), y se lo puso en el oído. Era un buen tema, de ese género denominado "rock", ritmo rápido y solos musicales intercalados con una letra profunda. Kraglin rápidamente comprendió por qué le gustaba a Yondu, y se sintió muy honrado de que su capitán hubiese querido compartirlo con él. Según fueron pasando los minutos, aunque estaba disfrutando de la música, Kraglin empiezó a sentirse incómodo con la postura, aunque no dijo nada. Pero no fue necesario, pues Yondu se dio cuenta.

-Ven, siéntate- dijo dándose ligeros toques con el dedo en la rodilla

Yondu no sería capaz de explicar que lo poseyó para decir eso ni aunque lo intentara, pero ya lo había dicho y no podía deshacerlo. Solo quedaba esperar a ver cómo se lo tomaba Kraglin, si se reía podría reírse él también y decirle que le estaba tomando el pelo. Tras unos instantes inmóvil, en el que su cerebro intenta recuperarse de la sorpresa y procesar lo que su capitán acaba de decirle, Kraglin agachó la mirada y, lentamente, azulado y con movimientos robóticos, se sentó sobre la pierna de Yondu. La siguiente canción no llegó ni a la mitad antes de que Yondu, también con movimientos bastante poco articulados, pasase el brazo por la cintura de Kraglin y lo atrajese hacia sí, de modo que el joven quedase totalmente sentado en su regazo, con la espalda apoyada contra el pecho de su capitán y el brazo de éste alrededor de su cintura.

Yondu intenta convencerse a sí mismo de que lo hace porque le dolía la pierna por el peso, que Kraglin es delgado pero fuerte. Kraglin solo podía rezar a cualquier deidad o fuerza superior que existiese, si es que existía alguna, para que Yondu no pudiese notar cómo su corazón latía más rápido de lo normal, amenazando con salírsele del pecho en cualquier momento. Se sentía muy confuso, pues aunque estaba muy cómodo en esa posición, con ese contacto, era tan inesperado que no sabía qué pensar. Aunque no podía verse la cara, apostaba su cena de semana a que estaba casi tan azul como Yondu. Mientras, Yondu no dejaba de repetirse que lo hacía por el dolor en la pierna. Ni bajo fuerte tortura admitiría lo mucho que desea y necesita ese contacto, esa cercanía, ese calor que empieza en algún punto de su estómago y se desplaza por el resto de su cuerpo. Nunca admitiría que cada fibra, cada célula de su ser está hambrienta de ese contacto con otro ser vivo, más en concreto con el contacto de su primer oficial. Desea y necesita ese calor que lo envuelve, pero el lugar de amenazar con consumirlo, más bien ese calor le da la vida. Y si parece más azul de lo normal, Kraglin es lo bastante listo como para no decir nada.

Se concentraron en la música. En ese momento empezó a sonar una balada rock, de aquel grupo con nombre eléctrico, AC/DC. Era una canción muy cañera, que mostraba el sentimiento pero sin llegar a ser moñas. Una canción terriblemente buena. Poco a poco se empezaron a relajar. Si les preguntasen, dirían que es por el cansancio de una semana muy dura de trabajo. O por la música. Pero lo cierto es que cada vez se encontraban más cómodos y más relajados, bebiendo de un contacto que ambos tanto necesitan. Sus respiraciones llegaron incluso a sincronizarse. No existía nadie más que ellos en la galaxia. Los ojos de Kraglin empezaron a pesar, se sentía tan bien allí, quisiera no irse nunca. Perezosamente empezó a moverse, apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de Yondu y enterró la nariz en su cuello. Levantó sus largas piernas y las dejó colgando del reposabrazos, hasta que finalmente todo él descansaba sobre el regazo de su capitán. Una mano sobre su abdomen, la otro encontró su camino hasta uno de los tirantes de Yondu, y allí se quedó. Uno de los brazos de Yondu seguía rodeando la cintura de Kraglin, no se había movido de allí en todo el rato, el otro sobre las rodillas del primer oficial, por una lado para evitar que se cayese, por otro para aumentar la proximidad con él. Lentamente, Yondu apoyó la mejilla sobre la cabeza de Kraglin, y se permitió bajar la guardia, permitió salir esa sonrisa que llevaba queriendo salir desde el momento que Kraglin apareció por allí, y cerró los ojos. La música seguía sonando cuando se quedaron finalmente dormidos.

La mañana los despertó finalmente, la música había dejado de sonar hacía varias horas. Aún perduraba algo del ambiente que crearon la noche anterior, pero se dieron cuenta de que, aunque no quisieran, debían separarse. La mañana no podía saberlo, era algo reservado para la oscuridad y el silencio de la noche. Finalmente se levantaron de la silla y tomó cada uno un camino diferente dentro de la nave. Kraglin no podría sentirse más feliz, tanto que parecía que sus pies no tocaban el suelo, y no sabía cómo disimilarlo ni tampoco quería, aunque debía. En ese momento se dio cuenta de que estaba completa e irremediablemente enamorado de su capitán.

Yondu no tardó en darse cuenta de que aquella había sido la primera noche en décadas que no había tenido pesadillas. Había dormido profunda y pacíficamente, sin sueños, estaba más descansado que nunca. El calor del cuerpo de Kraglin todavía se sentía presente en él, su olor impregnado en su chaqueta. Y esa calidez que nacía en algún punto del estómago y se extendía por todo su cuerpo y se negaba a abandonarle. En ese momento, Yondu se dio cuenta de que estaba completa e irremediablemente perdido.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

 **Nota de la autora: mientras las películas no nos proporcionen un canon oficial, este es el mío.**

Toda historia tiene un comienzo, en el caso de Kraglin Obfonteri, ésta empieza en las calles de Xandar. Huérfano de padre y madre, sin más familia, sin dinero, sin casa, sin un alma en el mundo que se preocupase de un niño vagabundo, Kraglin se había visto obligado a valerse por su cuenta en las calles. Su medio de subsistencia consistía principalmente en robar y de vez en cuando algún que otro trabajillo de mecánico, pues viviendo entre la chatarra había aprendido muchas cosas. Era listo, rápidamente aprendió a diferenciar a quién podía robar y a quién no, a correr más deprisa que sus perseguidores y a esconderse, conocimientos fundamentales si se quiere sobrevivir en la calle, dónde era más fácil conseguir comida, dinero o cualquier otra cosa que pudiese necesitar, aprendió también a defenderse si le atacaban y a tratar con los comerciantes de artículos obtenidos de forma dudosa. No tenía mucho, pero al menos tenía un techo sobre su cabeza, lo suficiente como para no morirse de hambre y concederse de vez en cuando algún caprichillo. Ese caprichillo solía ser generalmente alcohol, pero con su vida, ¿quién podría juzgarle? Y fue en el bar dónde cambió si vida para siempre.

Para los ciudadanos honrados de Xandar, aquel bar era un antro de mala muerte donde se reunía lo peor de lo peor. Para otros, era un paraíso. Kraglin estaba tomando su segunda copa de la noche cuando se oyó un rugido muy alto incluso para los estándares de aquel lugar. Una procesión de nuevos clientes entró en el bar como una manada de animales salvajes, Kraglin reconoció al instante la insignia que colgaba de sus chaquetas rojas. Todo el mundo los conocía, eran los Saqueadores, piratas espaciales, muchos los temían, otros los admiraban. Kraglin era de los segundos. Dedujo que estaban haciendo un alto en sus viajes para gastar el dinero conseguido en su último botín. Uno de ellos le apartó de la barra de un empujón, tirándolo al suelo y derramando su bebida sobre él.

-¡Aparta, escoria!- le espetó el Saqueador

Su voz era tan fea como su cara, que parecía haber sufrido el impacto de un rayo. Puso una cantidad de monedas considerable sobre la barra y ordenó comida y bebida. Kraglin sabía que no merecía la pena tratar de enfrentarse a él, saldría perjudicado, por lo que se levantó y se escabulló entre la gente. Tenía hambre, pero no le quedaba dinero suficiente, debía conseguir más. Medio oculto en una esquina, empezó a observar a la gente con discreción, buscando la víctima más adecuada. Escaneó uno por uno a todos los Saqueadores, no pensaba robarlos, eso sería casi un suicidio, era simple curiosidad. Entonces sus ojos se toparon con el que debía ser el capitán. Kraglin nunca había visto a un centauriano, sintió curiosidad. Su piel era de color azul, algunas cicatrices en su cara, un poco de barba descuidada en la barbilla, calvo, con una extraña prótesis metálica incrustada en la cabeza, vestía una gabardina roja a juego con sus ojos. ¿Qué cómo sabía Kraglin que los ojos del centauriano eran rojos? Porque estaban mirando los suyos fijamente. Kraglin se quedó perplejo, estaba acostumbrado a que la gente lo ignorase o actuase como si fuese invisible. Sin embargo, este desconocido le miraba fijamente, reconocía su presencia y su existencia. Había algo en aquellos ojos, algo que le resultaba extrañamente familiar, algo que conocía, era la mirada de alguien que había sufrido mucho a lo largo de su vida, pero al mismo tiempo le empujaba una fuerte voluntad de sobrevivir. Los dos desconocidos mantuvieron el contacto visual durante un rato, hasta que un Saqueador ofreció una bebida a su capitán y la magia se rompió.

Cuando sus miradas se separaron, Kraglin tuvo la misma sensación que se tiene cuando uno sueña que vuela y se despierta de golpe sintiendo que cae. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Ah, sí, comida. Empezó a deslizarse entre la gente, sus hábiles manos sustrayendo las carteras de unos pocos incautos descuidados. Ya se disponía a irse cuando el Saqueador de la cara quemada volvió a empujarle, esta vez sus costillas recibieron todo el impacto, haciendo que se doblase de dolor y se le cortase la respiración. Aquello le cabreó, a pesar de todo, todavía le quedaba un poco de orgullo, que fuese un sin techo no significaba que no pudiesen tratarle con dignidad. Sabía que no era buena idea robar a un Saqueador, y menos a uno que era mucho más grande y fuerte que él, pero éste estaba tan borracho que seguramente ni se enteraba de la mitad de lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Además, era un imbécil y merecía una lección. Kraglin abandonó el bar con los bolsillos pesados.

Avanzaba rápidamente por los callejones, el corazón le bombeaba dentro del pecho pero procuraba controlar su respiración y hacer el menor ruido posible. "Tú conoces las calles, este es tu elemento, mientras que el otro tipo no, y no sabe que has sido tú", se repetía una y otra vez. A cada esquina giraba disimuladamente la cabeza para asegurarse de que nadie le seguía. Finalmente llegó a su destino, lo que Kraglin llamaba "hogar", no era mucho, pero era mejor que nada. Atrancó la puerta y se sentó en un mugriento sofá a contar sus ganancias de la noche. Había suficiente como para comer decentemente dos semanas enteras, cortesía del Saqueador con cara de calambre. Kraglin sonrió, tomó una cena rápida y se fue a la cama. Sus sueños estuvieron plagados del color azul y unos ojos rojos.

Yondu tenía la sensación de que alguien lo estaba mirando, echó un vistazo a su alrededor y allí, oculto en una esquina, entre el humo y el gentío, lo vio. Era un hombre joven, alto y delgado, el pelo corto por delante y largo por detrás, y unos ojos azules casi grises. Por el estado de sus ropas debía ser un vagabundo. Le estaba mirando fijamente, Yondu le sostuvo la mirada. A pesar de la distancia y de la mala iluminación, podía verle perfectamente los ojos, y en ellos vio algo que le resultó muy familiar. No conocía a aquel hombre, pero conocía esos ojos, conocía esa mirada. Veía en los ojos de aquel desconocido lo mismo que veía en los suyos propios cada vez que se miraba al espejo. Alguien que había sufrido mucho, que tenía una vida muy dura, alguien que desde pequeño había luchado por sobrevivir sin una sola alma amiga a su lado. Todo eso pudo ver en sus ojos. Se sintió intrigado, incapaz de romper el contacto visual. Hasta que Oblo le ofreció una cerveza y entonces la magia se rompió, cuando volvió a mirar, el desconocido había desaparecido. Empezó a buscarle con la mirada, de normal nunca se fijaría ni muchos menos buscaría a un extraño, pero éste había despertado su curiosidad. Finalmente lo encontró, el desconocido se deslizaba entre la gente con facilidad, la gente suele ignorar a los vagabundos, como si al fingir que son invisibles estos desapareciesen, el problema no existe si no hablas de él o no le prestas atención. Nadie mejor que un ladrón para reconocer a otro. El desconocido aprovechaba su situación para robar carteras con una habilidad que lo dejó impresionado. Observó que tuvo un segundo encontronazo con Taserface y después de eso desapareció. Un par de horas después, Taserface descubrió que le habían robado la cartera. Yondu sonrió, intuía que existía una conexión entre el robo y el extraño, ahora estaba más intrigado que nunca.

A la mañana siguiente fue a ver a un viejo conocido, un "mercader" de los barrios bajos que nunca hacía preguntas sobre los productos que le vendías o los que comprabas. Si estabas buscando a alguna persona en concreto, él era tu hombre. Yondu describió al desconocido del bar, tenía la corazonada de que era cliente habitual, la mayoría de rateros y sin techo xandarianos lo eran.

-Por esa descripción…- dijo mientras se rascaba la cabeza pensativo- Se me ocurre alguien, pero es muy escurridizo y difícil de encontrar. Viene por aquí a menudo, y también va a la carnicería del final de la calle. Y ahora, si es usted tan amable, ¿podría apartar su flecha Yaka de mi cara, por favor? Llévese el cacharrito cuco que guste, invita la casa, hoy me siento generoso-

Yondu pasó gran parte de la mañana paseando calle arriba y abajo, esperando encontrar al desconocido del bar. De dónde venía esa necesidad de encontrarlo, no lo sabía. Finalmente, a lo lejos, distinguió una figura larguirucha y aquellos ojos azules casi grises. Sonrió para sus adentros, esto prometía ser interesante.

Kraglin caminaba con paso decidido hacia su carnicería habitual, ya era hora de hacer una compra decente, esa noche podría cenar algo más que sopa. Justo cuando estaba a punto de entrar, alguien le cortó el paso, era el centauriano Saqueador de la noche anterior.

-Disculpa, muchacho. Pero creo que tú y yo nos hemos visto antes. Anoche estabas en el mismo bar que mi tripulación- dijo Yondu de manera casual

-No sé de qué me habla, señor- respondió Kraglin haciéndose el loco

-Sí, estoy seguro de que eras tú. Tuviste un encontronazo con uno de mis muchachos y me atrevería a afirmar que hasta tienes algo que le pertenece-

-Creo que me confunde con otro, señor. Nunca en mi vida he tratado con un Saqueador. Si me disculpa, tengo prisa-

Kraglin intentó escabullirse lo más rápido que pudo, callejeando una y otra vez, esperando dejar atrás al centauriano. Era un experto en esconderse, no debía ser muy difícil darle esquinazo. Entonces Kraglin escuchó un silbido a su espalda, se giró y vio que el centauriano estaba controlando una flecha roja que levitaba al son de sus silbidos. De pronto, la flecha fue tras él. Kraglin echó a correr, con tal mala suerte y distraído por la flecha, pues nunca había visto una flecha Yaka, que se equivocó de camino y fue a parar a un callejón sin salida. Decidió enfrentarse a su perseguidor, no era su primera pelea. Puso su mirada más desafiante posible, enmascaró su miedo, sabía que no debía mostrar vulnerabilidad. La flecha bailaba cerca de su cabeza, unas gotas de sudor resbalaron por su rostro. El capitán de los Saqueadores se unió a él en el callejón sin salida, esos ojos rojos de nuevo clavados en los suyos.

-Robaste la cartera a uno de mis Saqueadores. ¿Sabes lo que significa eso, muchacho?- preguntó el capitán

-¡Qué le den! Era un capullo- pensó Kraglin, pero no podía decir eso en voz alta. En su lugar dijo:

-En mi defensa diré que nadie con dos dedos de frente presumiría de tener dinero en un tugurio como ese-

Yondu se echó a reír, mostrando una hilera de dientes torcidos y chapados. Empezaba a caerle bien aquel hombre. Se esforzaba mucho por no mostrar el miedo que sentía, por mostrar orgullo. Y esa mirada, Yondu la conocía muy bien, vio en los ojos de Kraglin lo mismo que debió ver Stakar en los suyos cuando lo rescató de los Kree: alguien que ha sufrido mucho, pero aun así con una fuerte voluntad por sobrevivir, un luchador y un superviviente nato. Silbó y la flecha volvió a su sitio.

-Te observé en el bar. Tienes un gran talento. Debo admitir que me dejaste impresionado- dijo Yondu

-Uno tiene que comer- fue la respuesta de Kraglin

-¿No hay honor entre ladrones?-

-En mi vida he visto más honor y lealtad entre ladrones y ratas callejeras que entre ricos trajeados. Tengo mi propio código, nunca robo a nadie que tenga menos que yo-

-¿Matar?-

-Solo en defensa propia-

-¿Defender y cuidar a los tuyos?-

-Nunca he tenido a nadie a quien cuidar o que cuidase de mi- "Aunque desearía tenerlo", pensó

-Un talento como el tuyo no puede desperdiciarse en la calles. Te propongo algo, únete a mi tripulación-

Kraglin parpadeó un par de veces confuso. ¿Había oído bien?

-¿Me está… me está usted sugiriendo ser un Saqueador?-

-Muchas oportunidades para visitar sitios exóticos, conocer gente nueva, posibilidades de ascenso, el sueldo es variable pero bien administrado da para vivir desahogadamente. ¿Qué me dices? ¿Te interesa mi oferta?-

¿Interesarle? Kraglin no se lo podía creer. Debía seguir soñando. Ser un Saqueador, pilotar una nave de verdad, viajar por el universo, tener un hogar, tres comidas al día aseguradas… ¿Qué había para él en las calles? Nada. Aquel hombre le estaba ofreciendo todo, les estaba ofreciendo una vida. Era demasiado bueno para ser real. Sin embargo, estaba pasando. No habían roto el contacto visual en ningún momento. Kraglin se aproximó a él y extendió su mano.

-Kraglin Obfonteri-

-Capitán Yondu Udonta-

Se estrecharon las manos, sellando así el trato. Yondu guió al nuevo recluta a la nave.

-Capitán Udonta, el Saqueador al que robé…- dijo Kraglin dubitativo

-¿Taserface? ¡Que le den! Es un capullo-

Y así comenzó la vida de Kraglin como Saqueador. Así comenzó todo.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3.**

Habían pasado 3 años desde que Kraglin se había unido a la tripulación del Eclector, 3 años en los que había descubierto lo que era ser feliz. El comienzo había sido duro, todos los comienzos lo son, los piratas no eran conocidos por su dulzura y su trato al público, no obstante Kraglin demostró que era lo suficientemente duro como para ser uno de ellos y finalmente se ganó su lugar allí. Y fue allí donde Kraglin, sin la presión de tener que buscar comida continuamente, de padecer las inclemencias del tiempo, de vivir en un ambiente hostil (cierto que la nave también podía ser hostil pero no tanto como querían hacer creer), de estar totalmente solo en el mundo y no tener donde caerse muerto, pudo finalmente desarrollar su verdadero carácter. En poco tiempo hizo amigos, porque Kraglin resultó ser una persona con la que era muy fácil llevarse bien, era gracioso y sarcástico, relajado por lo general, pero también capaz de ser serio y fiero cuando la situación lo requería, en poco tiempo llegó a convertirse en un miembro bastante querido y respetado por la tripulación. Se cortó la melenita y pasó a peinarse con una cresta, también había ido al "dentista", lo que significaba que seguía teniendo una dentadura horrible pero ahora con chapas metálicas en los dientes.

Desde aquel día, Kraglin había procurado demostrar al capitán Udonta que no había cometido un error al reclutarle, que era digno de llevar la insignia de Saqueador. Era listo y hacía lo que le mandaban, demostró tener buenas aptitudes de piloto, y sus conocimientos de mecánica aprendidos en las calles (que procuró mejorar con un estudio en condiciones), así como su habilidad natural para el robo, le hicieron indispensable. Por lo general, Yondu estaba muy contento con él y no tenía ninguna queja. En aquel tiempo habían tenido oportunidad de conocerse un poco mejor, aunque no tanto como a Kraglin le hubiese gustado, pues el capitán no debía mostrar favoritismos ni tenía tiempo de cuidar a nadie, no obstante, esa curiosidad mutua que habían sentido cuando se vieron por primera vez seguía ahí.

Ese mismo año Yondu decidió que en lugar de entregar a aquel niño terrano, Peter Quill, a su padre como tenían acordado, se quedarían con él, ya que era pequeño y podía colarse por huecos estrechos, les sería muy útil para robar. Kraglin tenía entendido que una de las normas de los Saqueadores era no traficar con niños, pero jamás se habría atrevido, por aquellos entonces, a contradecir a su capitán. Temía que si decía algo, Yondu decidiese echarle. No podía volver a la calle, no quería perder lo que tenía. Al principio, aterraba al crío y amenazaba con comérselo como hacían todos los demás, pero era más porque se dejaba llevar por la multitud que porque realmente lo pensase. En verdad no tenía nada en contra de Peter, aunque a veces sentía celos de la atención extra que Yondu parecía dedicarle. No obstante, con el tiempo, llegó a convertirse en una especie de hermano mayor para el niño, pues Kraglin sabía lo que era estar solo en un ambiente hostil, y aunque quería que el chaval se endureciese, tampoco pasaba nada por darle tregua de vez en cuando y enseñarle el mejor modo de tratar con abusones. Además, el crío tenía muy buen gusto musical, y pronto convirtió a Kraglin en un aficionado a la música terrana.

Pero no todo fue de color de rosa. ¿En serio alguien esperaría que la vida de un pirata espacial fuese de color de rosa? Los Saqueadores, debido a su "trabajo", tenían muchos enemigos a lo largo y ancho de toda la galaxia: el Cuerpo Nova, gente a la que habían robado o sus familiares que buscaban venganza, otros piratas espaciales, ciertas especies alienígenas con muy poca tolerancia hacia los delincuentes y forajidos… La lista era larga. Y como es obvio, tenían enfrentamientos constantes. En una ocasión, fueron atacados por uno de los seres menos favoritos de Kraglin, los Sakaarans.

Todo comenzó cuando los Saqueadores obtuvieron un objeto que deseaban los Kree, y en vista de que pedir por favor que se lo entregasen no servía de nada (Yondu sentía una profunda aversión por esa gente dorada), estos optaron por enviar un escuadrón de soldados Sakaarans para recuperarlo por la fuerza. Los recuerdos de aquel día no se borrarán jamás de la mente de Kraglin, recuerda que estaban tan tranquilos cenando cuando de repente sintieron el impacto de varios disparos contra el casco de nave. Les estaban atacando, acto seguido les abordaron, y fue cuando se desató el caos. Llovían los disparos, en ambos bandos caían compañeros, una cacofonía de gritos de guerra y de dolor, Kraglin disparaba desde su parapeto, mandando a aquellos seres al Infierno y defendiendo a sus amigos. Fue entonces cuando el capitán Udonta realizó su magia. Empezó a silbar, la mortífera flecha Yaka volaba por todas partes, dejando una estela de muerte a su paso. Kraglin no se cansaba de verlo, era asombroso, elegante y terrorífico al mismo tiempo. Pero tan concentrado estaba Yondu en acabar con aquellos soldados insectoides que habían entrado en su nave sin su permiso, que no se percató de que a su espalda uno de ellos no estaba muerto del todo, y con sus últimas fuerzas apuntaba su arma hacia él. Kraglin ni siquiera lo pensó, fue puro instinto, Yondu le había dado todo, no podía perderlo, no podía perderlo a él. Corrió, saltó y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos apartó a su capitán de un empujó y se interpuso en la trayectoria del láser.

Había recibido muchos golpes en su vida, pero ninguno como ese, fue rápido como un picotazo, un picotazo que quemaba y cortaba al mismo tiempo, el dolor se extendía. Pasó todo muy rápido, Yondu se giró y acabó de una vez por todas con el Sakaaran, Kraglin cayó al suelo, las manos en la cabeza, empezó a sangrar, todo se llenó de azul. Yondu se aproximó hacia él, pasó uno de sus brazos por sus hombros, le agarró con fuerza por la cintura y le levantó del suelo.

-Aguanta, Kraglin. Resiste, muchacho-

Kraglin gruñía por el dolor, le costaba hablar, se mareaba, la cabeza le daba vueltas y amenazaba con estallarle en cualquier momento. Intentaba caminar pero su cerebro parecía incapaz de enviar señales al resto de su cuerpo, por suerte Yondu cargaba con él, murmurando palabras de ánimo, intentando tranquilizarle y asegurándole que pronto recibiría ayuda.

-Saldrás de esta, ¿me oyes?- no paraba de decirle- Eres uno de los tíos más duros que he conocido nunca, solo es un rasguño, te pondrás bien. No cierres los ojos, mantén los ojos abiertos-

Kraglin intentaba obedecer, pero cada vez era más difícil.

-Quédate conmigo, ¿me oyes, Kraglin?-

-Sí… Me quedaré… con usted. Me quedaré- fue capaz de decir el joven xandariano

-Eso es, buen chico. Saldrás de ésta. Te quedará una cicatriz, a las chicas les encantan las cicatrices-

Kraglin intentó soltar una risotada, pero solo le salió una mezcla de gemido y gruñido.

-Que… suerte…-

Le costaba hablar. Empezaba a ver borroso y cada vez le era más difícil pensar. Finalmente llegaron a la enfermería, donde le atendieron inmediatamente, en cuanto su cabeza tocó la almohada se desmayó.

Yondu salió de la enfermería hecho un manojo de nervios, incapaz de distinguir si el azul de sus manos era su piel o la sangre de Kraglin. Debía calmarse como fuera, el resto de la tripulación no podía verle así, debía imponer el orden, por suerte tenía una más que amplia experiencia enmascarando sus emociones y levantando las barreras. Ordenó atender a los heridos lo más rápido posible y deshacerse de los cadáveres sakaarianos. Se aseguró de que Peter estuviese bien, lo estaba, había permanecido escondido en los conductos de ventilación todo el ataque, buen chico. Únicamente se permitió dejar salir ese nerviosismo cuando se encerró en su camarote, limpiándose frenéticamente la sangre que parecía no irse nunca. Yondu había vivido más ataques, había perdido compañeros, ¿por qué estaba tan nervioso? ¿Por qué esa angustia repentina ante la posibilidad de perder a Kraglin? Había llegado a encariñarse con el muchacho, era difícil no llevarse bien con Kraglin, y había demostrado ser un buen Saqueador y un buen compañero. Y esa conexión que sintió cuando cruzaron miradas por primera vez en aquel bar, aquello que había visto en sus ojos seguía ahí. No, no le perdería, Yondu se lo prohibía, y Kraglin había dicho que no lo haría.

Kraglin abrió finalmente los ojos, parpadeando varias veces para acostumbrase a la luz. Cuando sus ojos lograron enfocar de nuevo, vio al capitán sentado en una silla al lado de su cama. Se sentía muy confuso, mareado y desorientado, pero logró sonreír. Una sensación cálida muy agradable empezó a surgir en su pecho.

-Bienvenido de nuevo, muchacho- dijo Yondu jovialmente- ¿Cómo te sientes?-

-Como si tuviese la resaca de toda la tripulación. Y tengo sed- dijo Kraglin

Yondu se aproximó a la cama, llenó un vaso de agua y ayudó a Kraglin a beber.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevo aquí?- preguntó el joven xandariano

-Un día entero. Tuviste suerte, el láser no te golpeó directamente, solo te rozó. Aunque la herida era bastante profunda. El médico no cree que te queden secuelas importantes, pero quieren tenerte un tiempo en observación-

-Lo revivo todo, una y otra vez a cámara lenta, cada vez que cierro los ojos- dijo Kraglin mientras se llevaba una mano al vendaje de la cabeza

Yondu tragó saliva con dificultad. Él mejor que nadie sabía que las heridas del cuerpo se curan, pero las heridas de la mente, los recuerdos, permanecen ahí para siempre.

-Me salvaste la vida, Kraglin. Y por eso te estoy muy agradecido, amigo-

-¿Amigo?-

-Sí, muchacho. Eres mi amigo. Y a partir de ahora, también eres mi primer oficial-

Kraglin parpadeó varias veces desconcertado. ¿Había oído bien? No solo el capitán le consideraba su amigo, sino que, ¿acababa de nombrarle primer oficial?

-Nadie se lo merece más que tú. Has demostrado tu lealtad y tu valía con creces. No puedo confiarle este puesto a nadie más que a ti- continuó Yondu

¿El capitán confiaba en él? Vale, una de dos, o estaba soñando o había muerto en la mesa de operaciones y estaba en el Cielo.

-Así que más te vale recuperarte pronto,- dijo dándole palmaditas en la rodilla- porque no puedo esperar a trabajar contigo-

Kraglin no podía creérselo. La herida de la cabeza le dolía horrores, era lo único que le confirmaba que lo que estaba pasando era real. Se sentía tan feliz. Quería decir tantas cosas pero se agolpaban todas en su lengua y no salía ninguna. Sus ojos azules casi grises abiertos como platos.

-Gracias. Gracias- logró decir finalmente con una enorme sonrisa en la cara

-Descansa, muchacho. Volveré más tarde a visitarte-

Antes de que Yondu saliese por la puerta, Kraglin hizo el saludo de los Saqueadores, Yondu le correspondió con el mismo gesto.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4.**

 **Nota de la autora: esto pasaría justo después del capítulo 1, una especie de flashback dentro de una narrativa lineal. Normalmente me gusta contar las historias de manera lineal, pero en este caso me pareció un buen modo presentar la historia de esta manera.**

Habían pasado 3 años más desde su ascenso y Kraglin ya estaba totalmente integrado dentro de los Saqueadores y disfrutando por primera vez de la vida. Desde que se convirtiera en primer oficial, había tenido oportunidad de pasar cada vez más tiempo con su capitán, de conocerlo mejor, al menos todo lo bien que le permitía Yondu, cada pequeño momento que podía pasar con él, cada detalle que aprendía de él, cada vez que Yondu bajaba la barrera y le permitía quitar una de las muchísimas capas con las que se cubría, Kraglin lo consideraba un regalo. Aunque Kraglin aún no sabía nada de su pasado, estaba seguro de que implicaba soledad y sufrimiento, de ahí la conexión que sintió cuando sus miradas se cruzaron por primera vez.

Kraglin había descubierto, por ejemplo, que el lenguaje de los centaurianos consiste en una serie de silbidos, chasquidos y gruñidos, y aunque eran capaces de hablar otras lenguas, terminaba por dolerles la garganta. Era habitual que capitán y primer oficial se quedasen hasta tarde por la noche discutiendo temas sobre la administración de la nave, estrategias y planes para futuros asaltos. La segunda vez que el xandariano mostró preocupación porque Yondu no paraba de llevarse la mano a la garganta, éste acabó por explicárselo. Desde entonces Kraglin estaba determinado a aprender el idioma centauriano, de modo que Yondu pudiese descansar la garganta al menos cuando estuviesen solos, y pensó que podía resultarles útil comunicase en un idioma que solo ellos entendiesen.

El primer oficial se había fijado también en la afición de su capitán por coleccionar cacharritos cucos y ponerlos en su consola de control. Fue al poco de unirse a la tripulación cuando notó las figuritas de colores vistosos, otro pirata, también nuevo, hizo una referencia a ellas (en un tono de mofa, todo hay que decirlo), y Yondu, mortalmente serio y con la flecha Yaka apuntando justo entre los ojos del pirata novato, le preguntó si tenía algún problema con eso. No era ni de lejos la afición más peculiar que existía en el Eclector, pero a Kraglin le había parecido muy curiosa. Le pareció curioso que un hombre tan imponente y tan rudo como el capitán Udonta sintiese debilidad por los objetos pequeños, delicados y de colores brillantes. Claro que tampoco había ninguna razón lógica por la que no pudiesen gustarle las cosas bonitas. ¿A quién no le gustaban las cosas bonitas? El propio Kraglin había coleccionado plumas de ave cuando era un niño, le gustaban las plumas, eran suaves y algunas tenían colores preciosos que brillaban al sol. Una de las figuritas que Yondu poseía se la había regalado el propio Kraglin. La había visto en una de las casas de empeños que solían visitar en Contraxia, cuando necesitaban cambio para el "Loto de Hierro". Era la figurita de un gato sentado, negro y elegante, con las orejas largas y los ojos verdes. A Kraglin le gustaban los gatos, y aquella figurita le hizo pensar inmediatamente en su capitán, seguro que le encantaría. Con discreción se la guardó en el bolsillo, entregándosela cuando todos los demás se habían ido a dormir. Si se sintió nervioso cuando lo hizo, lo disimiló muy bien. Aquella vez fue el turno de Yondu de quedarse sin palabras, era la primera vez en su vida que alguien le hacía un regalo, y el detalle de que Kraglin hubiese pensado en él le hizo sentir inmensamente bien. Fue una de sus sonrisas más sinceras, una sonrisa que hizo que Kraglin volviese a notar aquella agradable calidez en su pecho, cada vez más habitual cuando estaba con Yondu, o cuando pensaba en él. El joven xandariano se dio cuenta de que por primera vez en su vida se estaba enamorando.

Kraglin le contó su historia una de las noches que se quedaron hasta tarde discutiendo estrategias para su próxima misión, Yondu sacó una botella y empezaron a beber. Relajados, a solas, y fingiendo estar más borrachos de lo que estaban realmente, Kraglin finalmente le había contado su pasado en las calles, quería contárselo, quería que Yondu le conociese, dejarle entrar. Yondu le escuchó de principio a fin, en un respetuoso silencio. Si se hubiese tratado de cualquier otro, Yondu habría dicho algo así como "no me interesa tu festival de autocompasión" o "aquí todos tenemos un pasado traumático, supéralo", pero no con Kraglin, a él quería escucharle, se lo merecía, Kraglin confiaba en él lo suficiente como para contarle su historia y Yondu le escucharía. Después de eso, escucharon música hasta quedarse dormidos. Kraglin cayó el primero, la cabeza apoyada en el hombro de Yondu, arropado con su gabardina (Yondu se la había echado por encima en cuanto notó que se quedaba dormido), la cabeza de Yondu a su vez apoyada sobre la de Kraglin. A esta le seguirían más noches iguales, nunca hablaban de ello, por la mañana hacían como si nada, pero esos pequeños momentos se convirtieron en los favoritos de ambos.

Era una misión muy sencilla, realmente ni siquiera era una misión, era más bien parar para repostar. La idea era conseguir combustible, provisiones, piezas de recambio, estirar un poco las piernas, de acuerdo que era uno de los puertos espaciales más peligrosos de la galaxia, pero también era el mejor lugar donde tipos como ellos podían conseguir todo lo que necesitaban a un precio razonable y sin preguntas. Si eras espabilado y discreto, y no mirabas a nadie más de la cuenta, podías entrar y salir conservando la vida y todos tus miembros. Pan comido. Entonces, ¿cómo había salido tan mal? Quill se había separado un momento del grupo y había sido capturado por una especie alienígena cuyo nombre Yondu no era capaz de pronunciar, pero tenían fama de ser especialmente salvajes y con una perturbadora pasión por el derramamiento de sangre.

-Mocoso de los … Algún día me llevará a la tumba- pensó Yondu- Ahora tendré que salvarle el culo, otra vez-

Yondu iría a rescatar a Peter y le traería de vuelta por la oreja. Sin embargo, sabía que no podía arriesgarse a que capturasen a toda la tripulación solo por él, por lo que dio la única orden que Kraglin jamás podría cumplir: despegar sin él.

-¿Cómo dice, capitán?- preguntó totalmente desconcertado

-Aquí hay muchas naves pequeñas que puedo "tomar prestadas" para una escapada de emergencia. Tranquilo, Obfonteri, rescataré al mocoso y me reuniré con vosotros antes de que puedas terminar tu sopa-

-Pero, señor. ¿Por qué usted? Podría ir yo en su lugar. Podría enviar a cualquier otro-

-Soy el capitán, Obfonteri. Y es mi deber cuidar de mi tripulación. Para bien o para mal, Quill forma parte de ella-

-Son muy peligrosos-

-Yo también lo soy. Basta ya de discutir. Cumple mi orden, en cuanto baje de aquí, despega-

-Sí, capitán-

Pero Kraglin no lo hizo. Dejar al capitán atrás era la única orden que no podía cumplir. No le abandonaría. Confiaba ciegamente en su capacidad de robar la nave y unirse a ellos, pero no quería dejarlo allí, la pequeña posibilidad de que algo saliese mal y se quedase allí, que lo capturasen, que lo matasen… No, Kraglin no era capaz de sacar fuerzas para poner arrancar la nave. La dejó en marcha, preparada para salir en cuanto Yondu cruzase de nuevo la puerta, dispararían a todo aquel que se acercase, pero no despegarían sin el capitán. Kraglin incluso llegó a amenazar de muerte a todo el que se atrevió a acercarse a la consola de mandos. Yondu conseguiría volver a tiempo. A pesar de ser un tipo más bien flacucho, era tal la fiereza de su mirada y de su voz que nadie se atrevió a contradecirle, Kraglin era terriblemente intimidante cuando se trataba de defender a su capitán.

Yondu regresó a tiempo, con un par de docenas de esos individuos de nombre impronunciable pisándole los talones. En cuanto subió a la nave, Kraglin dio orden de despegar, disparar y desaparecer de allí. Una vez que por fin estuvieron lejos y a salvo, Yondu soltó la oreja de Peter y le envió a su habitación.

-¡OBFONTERI!- gritó- ¡A MI CAMAROTE, YA!-

Kraglin tragó saliva y fue tras su capitán con paso decidido y la cabeza bien alta.

Las puertas se cerraron a sus espaldas, aislándolos del resto de la tripulación.

-¡Te di una orden!- gritó Yondu mientras empujaba a Kraglin contra la pared- ¡Una orden muy sencilla y me has desobedecido!-

Kraglin hizo un gesto de dolor cuando su espalda colisionó con el duro metal, pero siguió con la cabeza alta.

-Era una orden que no podía cumplir- dijo sin titubear

-Kraglin, como mi primer oficial eres el único con derecho a contradecirme y estar en desacuerdo conmigo. ¡Pero no a desobedecer una orden directa mía!- Yondu seguía gritando

-¡NO PODÍA CUMPLIR ESA ORDEN!- esta vez era Kraglin quien gritaba

-Podría acusarte de traición, Obfonteri-

-¡No!-

-De amotinamiento-

-¡No! ¡Yo nunca…!-

-Espera un momento-

Yondu abrió la puerta de su camarote, allí con la oreja pegada estaban Quill y la mitad de la tripulación.

-¡ES UNA CONVERSACIÓN PRIVADA!-

Todos desaparecieron dejando una nube de polvo tras ellos. La puerta se volvió a cerrar.

-Capitán, desde que entré a formar parte de esta tripulación, le he demostrado mi lealtad en miles de ocasiones. Yo jamás le traicionaría-

Yondu echó un rápido vistazo a la cicatriz en la cabeza de Kraglin. Sabía de sobra que no encontraría a nadie en toda la galaxia más leal que él.

-Aun así, me has desobedecido. Te di orden de despegar…-

-¡No podía! ¿No lo entiendes, Yondu? Antes de unirme a los Saqueadores, antes de conocerte, no tenía ni donde caerme muerto, me limitaba a sobrevivir, no era nada. Tú me lo diste todo: un hogar, un trabajo, una familia, amigos, una misión, una reputación, una vida. Todo lo que soy ahora te lo debo a ti. ¡No podía dejarte atrás!- Kraglin gritaba- La posibilidad de perderte, por pequeña que fuera… No podía-

Al decir esto último, la voz se le quebró. Temblaba y tenía los ojos llorosos. Yondu no puedo evitar sentirse conmovido ante la sinceridad de sus palabras y su lealtad. Y le había llamado por su nombre. Ni capitán, ni señor, como hacía siempre, por su nombre.

-De acuerdo- dijo Yondu, esta vez con un tono más calmado, apaciguador- De acuerdo, muchacho, te creo. Pero la próxima vez que te de esta orden, cúmplela-

-No…- ya no pudo aguantarlo más, las lágrimas se escaparon de sus ojos azules casi grises

Yondu se quedó petrificado. Kraglin era de los tíos más duros y más valientes que había conocido en su vida. No se dejaba intimidar fácilmente por nada y sabía de sobra que había pasado por mucho a lo largo de su vida. Y sin embargo allí estaba, temblando y llorando ante la idea de perderlo.

-¿Por qué, Kraglin?- preguntó

-Tú ya lo sabes- dijo Kraglin simplemente

-No. No lo sé-

Kraglin se mantuvo en silencio, con la cabeza gacha. Se limpió los ojos y la nariz con la manga de su uniforme.

-Krags- dijo Yondu casi en un susurro. Nunca antes le había llamado así.

Kraglin alzó de nuevo la cabeza, mirándolo a los ojos. Y dijo con seguridad y sin titubear:

-Porque estoy enamorado de ti-


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5.**

-Porque estoy enamorado de ti-

Yondu podría haber sido alcanzado por un rayo en ese mismo momento, Kraglin podría haber dicho que en realidad es un robot controlado por ese pato tan feo que vio una vez en una de las celdas del Coleccionista, cualquier cosa le habría dejado menos desconcertado que eso. ¿Kraglin? ¿Su primer oficial? ¿Enamorado de él? Imposible. Su cerebro se negaba a procesar esa información. Después de unos eternos segundos de silencio sepulcral, recuperó el habla y la capacidad motora.

-No es cierto- dijo

-Sí. Lo es. Desde hace ya algún tiempo- afirmó Kraglin con rotundidad

-No, no lo es. Tú no puedes estar… no de mí. No. Te equivocas, chico-

-Yondu, esto no es discutible. Por muy capitán que seas, no mandas en mis sentimientos. No te he pedido que me correspondas, pero no me digas lo que siento o no siento porque eso solo lo puedo saber yo. Estoy enamorado de ti-

-¡Deja de decir eso! ¡No puede ser que estés enamorado de mí, chico!-

-¿Por qué te molesta tanto? ¿Te… te da asco?-

-¡No puede ser que estés enamorado de mi porque NADIE jamás me ha querido! ¡NUNCA!-

Yondu gritaba de nuevo. Kraglin se quedó mudo.

-¡Nadie nunca en toda mi vida me ha querido! ¡Mis propios padres me vendieron cuando aún era un bebé a los Kree! ¡Cambiaron a su propio hijo por dinero! ¡Fui su esclavo durante 20 años! ¡Pasé gran parte de mi vida encerrado en una jaula hasta que Stakar me liberó! Hasta ese momento no había hecho más que sobrevivir, puro instinto, formar parte de los Saqueadores me dio una razón para vivir, me dio una vida. Las cosas que me hicieron, las revivo una y otra vez cada noche-

Yondu apoyó la espalda contra la pared y se deslizó hasta quedar sentado en el suelo. Se sentía agotado. Por fin lo había dicho, por fin se lo había contado a alguien más. Ahora Kraglin conocía su pasado, sabía quién era y lo que era. Ahora podía ver lo roto que estaba. Parpadeó con fuerza, no iba a llorar delante de él. Tenía que mantener su fachada de ser el más duro y el más malo, para que nadie viese que por dentro estaba lleno de miedo y de dolor. Kraglin se dejó caer cerca de él. Su mirada, Yondu nunca había visto esa mirada, y mucho menos que estuviese dirigida a él.

-Nadie puede quererme, ni siquiera mis propios padres lo hicieron- dijo casi en un susurro

-Yo lo hago- dijo Kraglin aún más bajito, su voz cargada de sentimiento

Kraglin se moría por abrazarle, por tocarle, por hacerle ver de algún modo que no estaba solo, que él estaba a su lado, por intentar quitarle de algún modo ese dolor inmenso con el que cargaba. Pero hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no moverse. Sabía que Yondu le daría un puñetazo como lo intentase, no quería su pena ni su compasión. Yondu, a su vez, luchaba una batalla interna, quería que Kraglin lo abrazase, quería su contacto, quería el calor que le hacía sentir, pero no podía tenerlo, le daría un puñetazo si lo intentaba. No quería su compasión, no quería que se acercase, porque eso solo le hacía recordar lo inmensamente vacío que sentía por dentro.

-Vete. Déjame solo- fue capaz de decir tras unos agonizantes segundos de silencio

Kraglin obedeció. Caminó rápidamente frotándose los ojos hasta el único lugar en el que podría encontrar algo de soledad, la sala de máquinas. Nadie más iba por allí. Solo entonces, a solas y protegido por el ruido, dejó salir las lágrimas.

Desde ese momento las cosas se enfriaron entre ellos. Yondu quiso poner distancia, hacer su relación menos personal, con la intención de que los posibles sentimientos de Kraglin se pasasen, porque no podía soportar la idea de que alguien lo quisiese. Ya no se quedaban hasta tarde escuchando música, solo de reunión y luego se iba cada uno a su camarote, ya apenas bromeaban o pasaban tiempo juntos. A Kraglin le dolía, pero no pensaba suplicar ni perseguir al capitán como un perrito faldero, todavía le quedaba orgullo. Si Yondu no le correspondía, si prefería que su relación fuese estrictamente profesional, Kraglin lo aceptaba, si no le quería como compañero, si lo único que podía ser suyo era su primer oficial o su amigo, Kraglin lo aceptaría. Mientras no le echase de la nave, mientras pudiese seguir allí, mientras no le expulsase definitivamente de su vida, se conformaría con lo que tuviese. Kraglin podía soportar el rechazo, no era ningún adolescente mimado, continuaría adelante como había hecho siempre por muy dura que fuese la situación, lo que no significaba que no doliese.

Para Yondu no fue menos duro. Según pasaba los meses, se daba cuenta de cómo echaba de menos sus momentos con Kraglin. Entre los dos habían elegido las canciones de su reproductor de música, por lo que era muy difícil escucharlo sin toparse con alguno de los temas favoritos de Kraglin, o de ambos. Algunas canciones ya no podía escucharlas sin enlazarlo con algún recuerdo, con alguna sensación. Kraglin, siempre tan leal, había aceptado aquel pacto silencioso de mantener las distancias y seguía cumpliendo con su trabajo como el profesional que era. Pero a veces, muy discreto porque al resto de la tripulación no le importaba un rábano sus vidas, cuando nadie más miraba, cuando solo estaban ellos, Yondu podía ver la barrera bajarse, podía ver el dolor en los ojos de Kraglin, podía ver que a pesar de todo el cariño seguía ahí. Y a Yondu le dolía. Cuando recogió al joven xandariano de las calles, cuando le ofreció un puesto en su tripulación, Yondu había esperado hacer lo que Stakar hizo una vez por él, convertirse en su mentor y posiblemente en su amigo. Cuál no sería su sorpresa cuando según pasaba el tiempo, se percató de que sus sentimientos hacia Kraglin se parecían mucho a los que Stakar tenía por Aleta, su esposa y compañera.

Pasaron los meses y aunque la guerra fría parecía haberse acabado, aunque poco a poco volvieron a verse en sus ratos de ocio, volvieron a bromear, a estar relajados juntos, la barrera seguía ahí. Habían decidido dar por concluida la reunión de aquella noche, con resultados muy satisfactorios, Yondu incluso sacó una botella de licor para celebrarlo.

-Hemos trabajado muy duro toda la semana, chico. Creo que nos lo merecemos-

Kraglin se dijo que una copa y ya, dos como mucho. Era cierto que se lo merecían y había echado mucho de menos sus momentos los dos solos. Justo cuando se disponía a marcharse, Yondu sacó su reproductor de música.

-¿Te apetece? Es tu favorita, ese señora con tanta ira-

Kraglin dudó. Sabía que ya no sería lo mismo, sabía que posiblemente le dolería porque tendría que mantener la distancia. Pero no podía decir que no a Alice Cooper, las letras de sus canciones solían expresar a la perfección lo que sentía de niño. Se sentó tan lejos como le permitía el cable de los auriculares. Yondu dio al play. Precisamente esa canción, de todos los temas tuvo que sonar precisamente ese, "Poison". Kraglin se sentía un idiota, ya no tenía 15 años, ni siquiera a os 15 años era así, y aún no podía evitar identificarse con la letra, asociarla a sus sentimientos por su capitán. Le miró de reojo, Yondu estaba recostado en el sofá, con un tobillo sobre la otra rodilla, el brazo estirado sobre el respaldo, en actitud relajada y… ¿le estaría invitando a acercarse? Kraglin se moría por recostarse junto a él, con la cabeza apoyada en su hombro, cerrar los ojos y sentir su calor, como aquella primera vez que escucharon a AC/DC. Pero no se atrevía. Ser rechazado y apartado otra vez sería como retorcer la daga clavada.

Cuantísimo había echado de menos Yondu aquellos momentos, escuchar música junto a Kraglin al final del día, relajarse a su lado. Kraglin pensaba que Yondu no le correspondía. Si tan solo él supiera… Si tuviese una idea del modo en que Yondu añoraba aquel calor que sentía cada vez que se tocaban, cada vez que estaban juntos, si supiese que cada frase de esa canción que sonaba en ese instante parecía estar dirigida a él. Dolía, dolía estar tan cerca de él y al mismo tiempo no atreverse a acercarse más. Se había abierto a Kraglin, le había contado su pasado (una pequeña parte, lo más superficial), y Kraglin no había huido ni cambiado su modo de mirarlo. Quería contarle más cosas, quería dejarlo entrar, quería que Kraglin rompiese la distancia entre ellos en el sofá y se pegase a él, quería que pusiese fin al frío y al vacío. Pero al mismo tiempo no sabía si podría soportarlo, si podría soportar que alguien le quisiese, si podría soportar querer a alguien. Tenía tanto miedo. No era una persona a la que le resultase fácil hablar de sus sentimientos, debía ser una situación de vida o muerte para que finalmente se abriese. Y así se quedaron, tan cerca y tan lejos al mismo tiempo.

Tuvo que pasar un año entero hasta que Yondu se hartó de añorar el calor. La tripulación del _Eclector_ se encontraba, para variar, en el puerto de Contraxia, algunos en el bar, otros de visita en el "Loto de Hierro". Kraglin había salido del bar en cuanto empezó a nevar. Le encantaba la nieve, los pequeños copos blancos cayendo del cielo, cubriéndolo todo de un espeso manto blanco. A pesar del frío que pasaba cuando vivía en las calles, le encantaba la nieve porque tenía la habilidad de tapar todo lo feo y hacer que durante un rato fuese bello y puro. Se alejó del ruido para poder disfrutar mejor de la experiencia. Con los brazos extendidos y la cabeza en alto, jugaba a atrapar los copos con la lengua, sintiendo su frío beso en la piel. Era hermoso. Fue así como le encontró Yondu, quien le había seguido al verlo alejarse de la multitud. Kraglin reía y tenía el corto cabello y las pestañas cubiertas de copitos blancos, la imagen más sincera de alegría que Yondu había visto nunca. Solo eso bastó para que el calor se encendiese de nuevo en su pecho. Se quedaron unos segundos en un agradable silencio, cómodos con la presencia del otro.

-Krags- dijo Yondu, suave, con cariño- Lo… lo que dijiste que sentías por mí. ¿Aún lo sientes?-

Kraglin le miró a los ojos por primera vez desde que se le había unido bajo la nieve y, con determinación y seguridad, respondió:

-Sí-

-Bien. Porque yo también lo siento por ti-

El mundo podría haberse acabado en ese instante que a Kraglin no le habría importado lo más mínimo, habría muerto feliz.

-¿Vas a besarme o te vas a quedar toda la noche ahí plantado y sonriendo como un idiota?- le espetó Yondu

Kraglin no tardó en obedecer. La nieve siguió cayendo, el ambiente era frío, pero ninguno de los dos podía sentirlo. Desde aquella noche, ninguno de los dos volvió a sentir el frío, solo el calor.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6.**

 **Nota de la autora: ya solamente una escenita breve doméstica y fin, les dejo ser felices.**

 **Recomendaría leerlo escuchando de nuevo You s _hook me all night long_ pero la fantástica versión de 2Cellos (gracias Annabi por la sugerencia).**

Había sido un día muy largo en una semana eterna, a pesar de lo avanzado de la noche el capitán Udonta aún estaba despierto. O más bien intentando mantenerse despierto, porque sus párpados parecen negarse a mantenerse abiertos y parecía más zombi que capitán.

-Capitán- dijo Kraglin al verlo en ese estado- Está agotado, ¿por qué no se va a dormir? Ya resolveremos este asunto por la mañana-

-Estoy bien, Obfonteri. Dije que no descansaría hasta encontrar una solución…- Yondu empezó otra vez a dormitar en la silla

-Yondu- dijo Kraglin acercándose a su capitán y zarandeándolo ligeramente, la preocupación evidente en su voz- En serio, no puedes seguir así. Apenas has dormido en toda la semana, necesitas urgentemente descansar, tanto por tu salud como por tu eficiencia laboral-

-No puedo, tengo mucho de lo que ocuparme-

-No paras de dar cabezadas. Te vas a quedar dormido sobre la consola de control. Insisto-

-Y yo insisto en que estoy bien y que no puedo descansar todavía-

-¡Udonta, váyase a dormir!- exclamó de pronto Kraglin, en tono autoritario

-Sí, señor-

Kraglin tomó con delicadeza a su capitán por el codo y le guió hasta su camarote. Toda la tripulación dormía profundamente desde hace horas, por lo que no debían temer ser descubiertos. A medio camino, Yondu se detuvo, consciente de algo.

-¿Acabas de darme una orden?- preguntó perplejo

-Sí-

-Sienta bien, ¿verdad?-

-Oh, sí. Mucho-

Ya una vez en el camarote del capitán (realmente el de ambos desde hacía ya bastante tiempo), la puerta cerrada a sus espaldas, Kraglin procedió a ayudar a Yondu a desvestirse, la gabardina, los cinturones y arneses, las armas, las botas… Le sentó con delicadeza sobre la cama.

-Te aprovechas de que estoy cansado- balbuceó Yondu- Pero no has ganado, ya verás mañana. Pagarás por esto, Krags-

-Mientras duermas, asumiré las consecuencias de mis actos-

Kraglin apoyó sus frentes juntas con inmenso cariño, ayudó a Yondu a tumbarse y le arropó. Justo cuando a punto de salir por la puerta, la voz del capitán le sorprendió.

-¿Te vas?-

-¿Quieres que me quede?- preguntó Kraglin esperanzado

-¡Pues claro que quiero que te quedes, idiota!-

El primer oficial no tardó apenas diez segundos en desvestirse y meterse en la cama junto a él. Nadie más podía saberlo, pero les encantaba dormir abrazados. Ambos habían carecido de afecto durante gran parte de sus vidas, por eso no dudaban en darlo y recibirlo del otro. Kraglin solía ser la cucharita grande, Yondu lo prefería así, según él porque Kraglin es ligeramente más alto, pero en realidad es porque así se siente protegido, a salvo de las pesadillas. Cuando Yondu es la cucharita grande, abraza a Kraglin no en plan posesivo o como gesto de superioridad, sino más bien como el niño pequeño que abraza a su peluche esperando que éste le proteja de los monstruos bajo la cama, en busca de confort.

-¿Y mi beso de buenas noches?- pregunta Yondu

Kraglin se incorpora y se lo da con gusto. Después vuelve a tumbarse, enterrando la cara en el cuello de Yondu y depositando allí otro beso. Justo antes de quedarse dormido, Yondu hizo uno de esos pequeños gestos tiernos que solo se permitía cuando estaban a solas, se llevó una de las manos de Kraglin a los labios, y enlazó sus dedos con los suyos durante el resto de la noche.


End file.
